El Final es sólo el Principio
by Peter Linderman
Summary: La Muerte está muy sobrevalorada. Este es un fic que publiqué hace ya un tiempo en el foro de HeroesSpain y que he rescatado de una de mis copias de seguridad.


Este es mi primer fic que publiqué en la página HeroesSpain, escrito hace ya seis años, cuando vi el final de la primera de la primera temporada. He corregido algunas faltas de ortografía y lo he juntado todo en un solo capítulo dividido en tres actos, en vez de publicarlo en tres partes.

**Disclaimer:** Este relato es un fanfiction inspirado en la serie Héroes. Todos los personajes correspondientes a la serie Héroes, pertenecen a su creador Tim Kring y tiene plenos derechos sobre ellos. El resto es mera invención mía.

**Spoilers:** Existen spoilers hasta el capítulo 1x23. El personaje principal está tomado de 'La Lista' de la primera temporada.

* * *

**Acto I**

Mi nombre es Norman Ventris, probablemente no sepáis quién soy, dónde vivo, cuál es mi profesión o la historia de mi vida. Tampoco importa mucho, dado que oficialmente estoy muerto según el estado de Nevada. Sinceramente diría que hay que redefinir el término muerto. Mi historia comienza en Las Vegas, Nevada, hace tan sólo siete meses.

Ahora me encuentro en Nueva York, sentado en el despacho de un tal Mohinder Suresh. Esperando poder encontrar las respuestas a las preguntas que me he hecho, antes de que termine este año que ha sido el más extraño de mi existencia.

Todo empezó a primeros del mes de mayo de 2006. Aunque no lo sabía en aquel entonces yo no era como el resto de las personas que había a mi alrededor. Era especial sólo que no tenía conocimiento de ello. Mi don, mi maldición tal vez, aún no se manifestaría del todo. Era desconocedor de los acontecimientos que estaba desencadenando un tal Chandra Suresh en su búsqueda de gente como nosotros. Y que estos acabarían por provocar una explosión nuclear a 20.000 pies de altura, sobre el cielo de Nueva York. Era como cualquier otra persona normal, preocupado de llevar un sueldo al hogar y amante de su esposa.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho como acabaría mis últimos días, no le habría creído. Trabajaba de _crupier_ en el casino hotel Montecito, hasta que a primeros de mayo me despidieron. Había cometido un estúpido error, lo admito. Timaba dinero de las apuestas del _Black Jack_ lo cual era una absoluta estupidez. Me decía a mi mismo que era un error, que estaba mal. Pero el sueldo que me daban era de pena y las deudas me estaban asfixiando. Así que me alié con personas que no debía. Estafadores, timadores, ya sabéis, gente que es mejor no conocer nunca.

Me habían dicho que ganaría dinero fácilmente, tan sólo debería de aprender a dar las cartas marcadas. Sería su compinche en el Montecito. Y me había prometido que me llevaría por mi parte 10.000 dólares. Una oferta demasiado tentadora. Ese dinero pagaría las facturas durante bastante tiempo. Pero el dinero, nunca es fácil conseguirlo. Me cogieron, las cámaras de seguridad captaron el engaño. Pero en vez de mandarme a las autoridades, Linderman decidió que yo sería otro ejemplo de su justicia. Mandó unos matones para que me dieran una paliza.

Me acuerdo todavía que estaba cagado de miedo, aquellos tipos me estaban amenazando con sus pistolas. Y yo sólo podía pensar en que no quería estar ahí, deseaba ser cualquier otra persona, menos un mediocre _crupier_ de Las Vegas que iba a morir.

—El señor Linderman está muy enfadado contigo —dijo uno de los matones que llevaba una coleta—. Ya sabes que al Señor Linderman no le gusta que se rían de él.

Yo mientras tanto sólo intentaba balbucear una disculpa. Una disculpa que suponía caería en oídos sordos. A estos tipos no sólo les pagaban para dar palizas, sino que además disfrutaban de lo lindo con su trabajo.

—Esto te enseñará que no debes robar lo ajeno —dictaminó su compañero dándome un derechazo que dejó inconsciente. Lo siguiente que recuerdo era un mar de confusión.

—¿Está despierto? —preguntó una voz grave.

—Al parecer está recobrando el sentido —contestó otra voz más aguda y nasal.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —logré articular, semiinconsciente.

—¿No sabe qué demonios ha pasado? ¡Por dios! Espósale y léele sus derechos. Le tomaremos declaración en comisaría —exclamó la primera voz, la grave. Se trataba de un inspector de policía de Las Vegas.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué? —no entendía nada. Aunque logré echar un vistazo a dos figuras tendidas en el suelo, junto a mí—. ¿Quién cojones ha hecho esto? —espeté sobresaltado al ver los cadáveres y la sangre, mucha sangre. Los dos matones de Linderman parecían que se habían disparado entre sí. Tenían ambas armas desenfundadas y apuntándose.

—Aclararemos todo esto en comisaría —decidió el inspector llevándome hasta el coche de policía, a la fuerza.

Pero la situación lejos de aclararse se estaba volviendo más extraña. Me habían hallado en la escena de un supuesto doble asesinato. Y la policía no se creía en absoluto que ambos se hubieran matado mutuamente. A todas luces yo los había matado de alguna manera y había intentado torpemente hacerlo pasar por un enfrentamiento entre ellos. Para colmo, yo no recordaba el lapso de tiempo que había estado inconsciente. Mi mujer, Maddie, no paraba de decirme que todo saldría bien. Que acabarían encontrando al verdadero culpable. Que se aclararía todo. Por eso me casé con ella. Era el rayo de luz que me daba esperanzas en los días nublados.

Yo, en cambio, no tenía tantas esperanzas. Los dos hombres de Linderman muertos se habían convertido en una noticia importante. Y Linderman solía silenciar cualquier noticia relacionada con él, o su grupo empresarial de forma rápida y tajante. Tener la mitad de los casinos y negocios de Las Vegas ayudaba, pero tener a la otra mitad temiéndote era rotundo. El juicio fue rápido, demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Un abogado incompetente y un juez que claramente debía de estar del lado del magnate. Al fin y al cabo todo el mundo que vivía en Las Vegas, había oído hablar de él. Las parejas que se casaban en las capillas, los típicos juerguistas y los veraneantes que sólo pasaban por la ciudad hacían bien en no conocer su nombre.

La sentencia fue aplastante, además de previsible. Culpable de doble homicidio en primer grado. Condena a la cámara de gas. La fecha de la ejecución se convirtió en un verdadero martirio. Quince de octubre. No hay peor sufrimiento para una persona que saber cómo, cuando y dónde va ha morir.

A finales de mayo, ya estaba resignado. Cómo casi todos los que se hallaban en el corredor de la muerte. Acaba por aceptar lo inevitable. Dejaría de sufrir. Pero seguía pensando en si me merecía aquello.

_«¿Había matado a aquellas dos personas?» _Y si lo había hecho la pregunta que me hacía era _«¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué no lo recordaba?» _quería aclarar aquello. Saber si era realmente culpable o no. Era importante para mí, más de lo que yo podía imaginarme. Entonces llegó la respuesta a mis preguntas, como un regalo caído del cielo. Pero no de la manera que yo habría pensado jamás.

A mediados de Junio (¡cómo pasa de rápido el tiempo cuando vas a morir!), recibí una visita totalmente inesperada. Y digo inesperada porque mi mujer hacía tres semanas que había dejado de visitarme. Eras dos hombres, al principio pensé que se trataban de periodistas. Aunque dudaba de que algún periódico publicará una noticia sobre la muerte de dos miembros de seguridad del Hotel Montecito. Pero en cierto modo querían entrevistarme. Uno de ellos parecía bastante mayor de los cincuenta y muchos, indio por el acento y su tez. El otro era de raza blanca y por el acento parecía de la costa Este.

—Gracias por atenderme, señor Ventris —dijo el hombre mayor—. Este es mi ayudante Gabriel Gray —asintió el otro hombre con un cabeceo leve, parecía ansioso, nervioso. Tal vez sería la primera vez que estaba en una cárcel.

—Puede llamarme Norman —contesté dejando de lado cualquier formalidad y decidido a ir al grano—. Perdonen mi indiscreción. Pero, ¿para qué han venido? —mi tiempo era corto y no quería perderlo en estupideces. El hombre mayor pareció complacido por la pregunta y empezó a extraer unos documentos y a iniciar un discurso que parecía que tenía preparado de antemano, de mucho tiempo atrás.

—Mi nombre es Chandra Suresh. Soy genetista —comenzó a decir—. Tengo una teoría sobre la evolución humana. Y creo que usted, Norman, estará interesado en ella.

—¿Una teoría sobre la… Qué? —sabía que era la evolución, no era un inculto precisamente. Pero no podía creerme que aquel tipo viniera para soltar un discurso sobre dinosaurios y especies extintas.

—La evolución —habló por primera vez el tal Gabriel.

—Verás mi teoría postula, que la humanidad como especie que es, no se ha quedado estancada. Que sigue evolucionando hacia un grado mayor, hacia algo diferente de su origen —explicó Suresh.

Ahora si tenía claro una cosa: Lo peor de estar en la cárcel, o en el corredor de la muerte, no era tu fatal destino. Sino tener que soportar a gente como esta que no hacía más incordiar.

—Existen personas diferentes a las normales —dijo Gabriel impaciente por hablar—. Y creemos que eres uno de los míos.

—Oye, ¿de qué puñetas estás hablando? —bramé apartándome un poco. Aquel tío me estaba tirando los tejos, ¿o qué?

—Hablo de cosas como esto —dijo al tiempo que alzaba la mano y el cuaderno que estaba al lado de Chandra se movía hacia su palma abierta.

—¡GABRIEL! —le recriminó su compañero, echando una veloz mirada a la puerta de entrada.

—¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? —dije incrédulamente. Aquello parecía un buen truco de ilusionista, como los que había en las salas de espectáculos de los casinos. Pero algo me decía que ahí no había hilos de seda.

—Eso, es la evolución de la que hablábamos —dijo Gabriel serenamente.

—Perdone a mi ayudante, pero a veces se entusiasma un poco —se disculpó Suresh recogiendo el cuaderno de manos de su asistente. Yo estaba confuso, muy confuso. No podía ser verdad aquello que había visto.

No podía ser verdad.

Pero, por otro lado, quería que fuese verdad.

—Usted también es especial, como yo —comentó Gabriel tras examinar minuciosamente mi desconcierto—. Sé que tiene miedo. Que cree que nadie le va a entender. Pero no es así, hay otros como nosotros.

—Yo no soy como usted —contesté—. No soy un bicho raro.

Aquello le sentó mal a Gray.

No parecía ofendido, sino más bien decepcionado.

—Es normal que no lo admita —dijo Chandra—. Pero permíteme una sola pregunta. ¿Alguna vez ha hecho una cosa que fuera extraordinaria, algo que normalmente la gente no hace?

Suresh había dado en el clavo. La muerte de aquellos dos matones del Montecito. Aquello no tenía nada de ordinario.

_«¿Podían ellos darme una explicación?»_

—Esto… no lo sé —quería que me explicaran de qué iba todo esto—. ¿Me están diciendo que puedo mover cosas con la mente como el? —pregunté haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Gabriel.

—No, no estoy diciendo eso —respondió Chandra—. Por lo que he visto, cada sujeto parece presentar una aptitud diferente.

—¿Una aptitud?

—Sí, un rasgo especial del individuo. En el caso de Gabriel es la telekinesia. Pero he visto casos de levitación y criogénesis.

—¿Crioqué? —esa sí que era una palabra que desconocía.

—La aptitud de congelar cosas —respondió Gabriel.

Asentí levemente para que Chandra siguiera con su explicación.

—Por lo que sé de su ADN, creo que manifestará una habilidad probablemente relacionada con la telepatía.

—¿Mi ADN? ¿Cómo demonios ha obtenido mi ADN? —esa era una buena pregunta que me estaba haciendo todo el rato.

—Usted donó esperma en una clínica de fertilidad a mediados de los noventa. Su análisis de ADN, así como el de Enfermedades de Transmisión Sexual, quedaron en un registro llamado Proyecto Genoma Humano.

—¿Telepatía? —pregunté retomando el hilo inicial de la conversación, pues se había desviado hacia un tema delicado.

—Bueno, esto no es preciso al cien por cien. Puede tratarse de telepatía, o bien de algo relacionado, con la transmisión de información con la mente, no estoy del todo seguro. Puede que incluso no manifieste alguna aptitud —continuó él intentando mostrarse sereno. Es decir, que podía estar diciendo todo este discurso en balde. Tenía que poner los pies en la tierra a estos dos tipos en ese momento.

—Verá. ¿Sabe dónde estoy? —pregunté respetuosamente—. En el corredor de la muerte. No hay salida aquí. Y usted está contando cuentos de hadas a alguien que ya está muerto. No puede ayudarme.

Al parecer aquello había hecho su efecto, dado que el entusiasmo de ambos se vio frenado en seco y una máscara de resignación impregnó el rostro del genetista. Suresh se levantó del asiento, al tiempo que su compañero.

—Perdone por haberle dado una impresión equivocada —dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta.

—Se deja su libro —le indiqué mostrándoselo.

—Quédeselo, si cambia de… —parecía que iba terminar la frase pero agitó la cabeza y finalmente cruzó la puerta. Me llevaron a mi celda, mientras yo reflexionaba sobre todo lo que había visto y lo que me habían contado. Era de locos. Yo no era nada especial, era tan sólo un pueblerino de Ohio que había acabado con sus huesos en una cárcel de Nevada. Sin esposa, sin futuro, sin ninguna esperanza. Pero aquel tipo parecía que creyese que yo era importante. Como si yo pudiese cambiar el mundo.

¡Qué iluso!

El libro que había dejado, se titulaba _Activating Evolution_. Y al parecer lo había editado en la India él mismo. Aunque en un principio apenas leí unas pocas paginas, he de admitir que me intrigaba. Proponía una visión de la evolución extraña. Así por ejemplo, declaraba que si ciertos genes, podían ser los responsables de enfermedades o defectos totalmente insólitos, también podían tener su contrapartida. Otros genes que otorgaban aptitudes o ventajas insólitas.

—¿Está interesante? —curioseó Billy, uno de los guardias de seguridad que se encargaban del turno de tarde del corredor. Me había distraído de la lectura de un párrafo, que trataba sobre la teoría del gen egoísta. Pero se agradecía, que al menos los guardias te hablasen a veces.

—Un poco —dije, doblando el borde de la página—. Para tratarse de un libro científico, a veces parece más ciencia ficción.

—Te puedo conseguir otra cosa si te apetece —me ofreció Billy, intentaba ser más amable de lo habitual, pues sólo me quedaba un mes para la fecha.

—Gracias, pero no.

Continué leyendo el párrafo en el que me había quedado "…la teoría del gen egoísta determina que los individuos de una especie tan sólo son un vehículo a través el cual se perpetúa la herencia de las anteriores generaciones. Esta teoría explica conductas tales como el instinto de auto-preservación, el instinto maternal e incluso a nivel sociológico, la filantropía"

Dejé a un lado el libro, despejando mis ideas. Instinto de auto-preservación. Yo ya lo había perdido. Y para colmo, mi esposa y yo no habíamos tenido hijos. Siempre había dejado de lado ese asunto. Y ahora tenía el deseo "egoísta" de que un poco de mi sangre siguiera viviendo fuera de estas paredes.

Aquella noche tuve un sueño muy perturbador. Soñé que estaba durmiendo. Mejor dicho, soñé que estaba que estaba acostado en mi cama, junto a mi esposa. Pero había algo que no encajaba. Aquella _no era_ mi habitación, aquella no era _mi esposa_, y yo no era que quien estaba tumbado en _esa_ _cama_. Desperté sobresaltado en medio de la noche, de aquella pesadilla. Sin saber exactamente quién era. Había sido una sensación muy extraña. Como ver a través de calidoscopio y encontrarme una imagen nítida en vez de una algarabía de colores.

A tan sólo tres días de mi ejecución recibí una segunda visita inesperada. Un tipo blanco, gordo y con gafas. Sí, esa la descripción que más le encajaba en aquel tipo. Un abogado del señor Linderman. Es decir un tipo sin ningún escrúpulo ni baremo moral.

—Me llamo Aarón Malsky. He venido de parte del señor Linderman.

—Si ha venido para desearme un feliz viaje al infierno. Dígale que ya nos veremos allí.

Una sonrisa cínica apareció en el rostro de Malsky. Me recordaba a la imagen a los ludópatas del casino cuando ganaban en la mesa de _Black Jack_. Una sonrisa vacía cargada de ansiedad.

—El señor Linderman tiene un problema y ha pensado que un hombre en su situación podría ayudar a solucionarlo.

—No pienso hacer nada para él —dije con convicción, aunque no sabía todavía lo que podía perder.

—¿Recuerda a su esposa, Señor Ventris? —preguntó Malsky. La bilis me estaba subiendo por la boca. Pretendía amenazarme de la manera más rastrera posible. Malsky sacó unas fotos del portafolio y las puso encima de la mesa. Lentamente me las enseñó para que fuera asimilando el _shock_. En ellas aparecía mi esposa: Madeleine.

—Madeleine, está por el séptimo mes de embarazo. Y según por las ecografías espera una niña.

Yo no sabía como interpretar una ecografía. Pero aquella imagen en tonos grises era lo único que centraba mi atención en aquel momento. Madeleine estaba embarazada. Y yo iba a ser padre. No, no llegaría a ver su rostro, ni mucho menos llegar a tocarla.

—Linderman puede procurar una buena cantidad de dinero a su esposa por sus servicios. 20.000 dólares.

—¿Qué quiere que haga Linderman? —dije aquellas palabras arrancando un pedazo de mí. Pactar con ese tipo era lo mismo que hacerlo con el diablo, te cuesta el alma.

—Linderman necesita la ayuda de cierta persona —comenzó a decir Malsky—. Pero ahora mismo se encuentra en el ala de psiquiatría de una prisión estatal debido a que se ha autoinculpado de cinco asesinatos.

—¿Y yo, dónde entro en todo esto? —contesté con una pregunta.

—El señor Linderman, quiere que esta persona quede exculpada de todo crimen. Y para ello nada mejor que alguien que esta condenado al corredor, ¿no es cierto?

—Ya veo. Quiere que me inculpe de sus asesinatos.

—En efecto. Los detalles concretos están siendo… —buscó la palabra correcta y esbozó una pérfida sonrisa—… solucionados en estos momentos. Pero necesitamos su declaración de que ha cometido esos asesinatos —explicó tendiéndome una hoja y un bolígrafo. Examiné el documento por encima. En él aseguraba que había matado a tres personas hacía seis meses.

—Usted acaba de decir que este tipo ha matado a cinco personas, aquí sólo aparecen tres, ¿y las otras dos?

—Hemos podido ocuparnos de desaparecer una gran parte. ¿Va a firmar?

Ni siquiera contesté.

Tan sólo firmé y le pasé el documento a Malsky. Pero una pregunta me salió de los labios antes de que se marchara el dichoso abogado.

—Esa persona. La que está culpada por esos asesinatos. ¿Es realmente inocente?

—Ahora sí —dijo señalando ligeramente su portafolio con uno de sus rechonchos dedos.

_«Todo acabaría pronto»_ era el único pensamiento que me aliviaba. Tres días y ya terminaría todo. Era irónico que tres días después estuviera todo lejos de terminar.

El día de mi ejecución llegó finalmente.

Al espectáculo, sí, espectáculo al fin y al cabo, de mi muerte habían venido algunas pocas personas que había conocido en mi vida. Un antiguo compañero de trabajo, un amigo de la universidad y Billy el guardia del turno de tarde. Pero faltaban dos personas que hubiera querido ver por última vez. Mi mujer y mi futura hija en su vientre.

Me ataron a una silla para evitar que me moviera. E iniciaron el procedimiento de la ejecución. La preparación del ácido y las pastillas que acabarían con mi vida. En aquel preciso momento, cuando ya todo era inevitable. Empezó a recorrerme por todo el cuerpo una desesperación tremenda, algo que no comprendí hasta que me paré a reflexionar un segundo.

No quería morir.

El instinto de supervivencia del que hablaba Suresh, empezó a actuar. Tenía que escapar de ahí. De algún modo. De cualquier modo. Quería ver la luz de la libertad de nuevo. Poder abrazar a mi esposa. Pero aunque yo quisiera, ya era tarde, el gas ascendía en su incontenible avance hacia mis pulmones. Y yo empezaba a notar el dolor y el agarrotamiento del veneno que estaba respirando. Mi corazón dejaba de latir y mis pulmones de respirar. Me estaba muriendo y ese creía que sería mi final.

Siempre pensé que la muerte sería como la pintan en las películas. Un túnel o luz blancos. No sé como será para el resto de la gente. Ni vi pasar por delante de mis ojos toda mi vida, ni a mi madre fallecida esperándome. Para mí fue como cuando caes dormido un instante en el sofá después de una jornada agotadora y despertarme varias horas después creyendo que sólo habías cerrado los ojos un instante.

Como caer dormido y despertar desorientado.

**Acto II**

En un principio pensé que algo había fallado. Que la cámara de gas no me había matado. Que los operarios habían fallado en la mezcla y estaba semiinconsciente. Pero no era así. No me encontraba atado en la silla, ni estaba respirando entre jadeos. No veía, ni oía, ni tenía tacto, ni olfato, ni gusto. No sentía nada. Pero de algún modo sentía que seguía vivo.

De hecho más vivo que nunca.

Empecé a recuperar el tacto. Pero no como cuando se te queda un brazo dormido, con cosquilleos. Fue cómo si sintiera por primera vez lo que era tocar. Estaba sentado, pero no atado. Lo cual ya era raro. Mi respiración no era fatigosa, pero sí un poco acelerada. Y ya empezaba a recuperar los otros sentidos, con la misma sensación de fondo. Cómo si fuera la primera vez que oyese, oliese o degustase.

Y finalmente recuperé la vista.

Pero ninguna experiencia en mi vida me había preparado para lo que iba a contemplar. Estaba viendo mi propio cadáver sentado en el centro de la cámara de gas. Inmóvil y sin ningún rastro de vida. Pero si aquel era yo…

_«¿Cómo podía ser que me estuviese viendo? ¿Era un fantasma?» _no sabía qué aspecto debía de tener un fantasma. Solía imaginármelos con sábanas y cadenas. Incorpóreos. Pero yo tenía un cuerpo, sentía y tenía pulso. Lo notaba en mis oídos como si fuera musical celestial. Me di cuenta que había algo más. Estaba oyendo los pensamientos de alguien, supe que eran de otra persona instintivamente, sin darme cuenta.

_«Descansa en paz, Norman» _no sabía quien era.

Pero en ese preciso momento en el cual mi cuerpo se levantó del asiento me di cuenta de dos cosas realmente importantes. La primera era que no tenía control alguno sobre ese cuerpo, que no era mi cuerpo. De hecho, mi cadáver estaba siendo retirado en esos momentos de la cámara. Y la segunda cosa y la más importante, de algún modo seguía estando vivo a la vez que muerto. No tenía ni idea de cómo definir mi situación.

_«¿Qué era? ¿Un fantasma? ¿Un pensamiento dentro de la cabeza de este tipo?» _

Seguía oyendo los pensamientos de aquel tipo, aunque no reconocía su voz. Pero me pregunté si el pensamiento de una persona podía tener timbre o tono como la voz. Finalmente acabó dirigiéndose al baño, dónde vació la vejiga y pude sentir su alivio sin poder evitarlo. E inmediatamente se refrescó la cara que tenía congestionada. El rostro que me devolvió el espejo, quiero decir, el que _le devolvió_ el espejo, me pareció ajeno en un primer instante. Era el rostro de Billy, el guardia de seguridad del turno de tarde. Se secó la cara con un poco de papel higiénico y reprimió las lágrimas que iban a aflorar.

Era muy extraño, toda aquella situación.

Ver lo que veía él, oír sus pensamientos que tenía y sentir las sensaciones que él tenía. Descubrí que aunque trabajaba como guarda de seguridad en ese puesto, odiaba la pena de muerte. La veía cruel y desproporcionaba. Descubrí cosas de sus sentimientos que me abrumaron, cosas que no contaría a su mejor confidente. Me sentía sucio por mirar en el fondo del alma de Billy sin que él lo supiera. Pero por mucho que intentará hablarle (si es que se podía llamar "hablar" a lo que yo hacía), mis pensamientos no le llegaban. No tenían ninguna respuesta, para él no era nada.

Era un espectro, comprendí la palabra en aquel momento, algo que no se siente pero que está. Billy, William como se hacía llamar así mismo en sus pensamientos, se iba a ocupar de recoger las cosas del ajusticiado, es decir, de mí, de su celda. Yo había dejado apenas unos pocos recuerdos en el mundo. Unos libros viejos y gastados que me habían traído algunos amigos, fotos de tiempos más felices y el libro del profesor Suresh. El tipo que había creído que yo era especial. Billy lo tenía en su mano, listo para meterlo en la caja de cartón, cuando una idea se me pasó por la cabeza. Quería, deseaba, necesitaba leer el libro por última vez antes de que acabase en el fondo de algún trastero. William se detuvo, observando la cubierta de color azulado, con la foto de Chandra.

_«¡Ábrelo, ábrelo!» _supliqué.

Entonces ocurrió.

Yo, (¡sí, yo!), abrí el libro del profesor de Suresh por la primera página y leí lo que necesitaba, lo que deseaba. La dirección de Chandra en Nueva York. Siempre la había mirado de reojo, pero en aquel momento me concentré en memorizarla. Sólo duró unos instantes ya que William, no yo, cerró el libro.

_«¿Qué estoy haciendo?» _se preguntó agitando la cabeza, al tiempo que metía finalmente el libro en la caja. Volvía a estar en esa prisión de carne y hueso, y además de pensamientos, que era William. Mientras que se dirigía a casa para estar con su familia. Su esposa y sus dos hijos. Sé que es egoísta, pero en aquellos momentos quería ser yo quien condujese, poder ser dueño de mi vida. Pero constantemente me tenía que recordar a mí mismo que ya no tenía vida. Al parecer mi abuela, irónicamente, tenía razón al decir que la gente no muere mientras fuera recordada. Pero yo intuía que no era un recuerdo, un pensamiento de William. Existía como un ente propio. Aunque al parecer carente de todo derecho para actuar.

_«No, no era así» _si así era como vivían las personas después de la muerte, en la mente de aquellos que te recordaban. ¿Por qué había podido tomar el control, si esta era la palabra adecuada para este descontrol, en la celda? No me lo había imaginado. Yo había abierto el libro de Chandra. No sé como explicar esto en palabras, hay que estar muerto para entenderlo, pero sabía que seguía estando vivo dentro de su mente pero no que era parte de su mente.

Era algo ajeno.

Un intruso que escuchaba, que cotilleaba, que veía su vida. Tal vez otros fantasmas sean así, entes que escuchan, cotillean y ven la vida de los vivos como un pasatiempo para la eternidad. Pero yo tenía la certeza que además podía vivir la vida de los vivos. Una ventaja insólita, recordé del libro de Chandra. Pero lo realmente insólito era que se hubiera manifestado en el último momento de mi vida, en mi ejecución.

_«Telepatía» _me había reído ante esa idea cuando se la oí a Suresh. Pero de algún modo extraño sus palabras habían cobrado sentido. Recordé más y más párrafos del libro, me sorprendía a mí mismo de que pudiese recordar tanto, párrafos enteros que hablaban del instinto de supervivencia. Decían que era el instinto más fuerte de todo individuo. Aunque no entendía cómo, sabía que no sólo podía vivir la vida de William, sino la de otros. En cambio la idea de ser un parásito, de vivir a costa de otros, me asqueaba.

William, mientras tanto seguía con su vida, cenaba, acostaba a los dos críos y finalmente se metía en la cama para dormir con su mujer. Por suerte sólo durmieron. No me acostumbraba aún a aquellas sensaciones que eran a la vez ajenas y propias. Y finalmente cerró los ojos, durmió y por último soñó.

Fue en esa primera noche después de mi muerte, que descubrí una primicia de ultratumba: los muertos no duermen. Su cuerpo estaba relajado, con los ojos cerrados, pero seguía oyendo, oliendo y sintiendo todas aquellas sensaciones. Aunque también vi sueños, pero no eran míos, los sueños de William.

Sin sentido, al menos para él. Pero para mí aquellos sueños tenían más sentido que nunca. Eran claros, diáfanos. Mostraban los deseos, los defectos, los miedos, la rutina de William. Supe más de William con aquellos sueños de lo que hubiera querido. Decidí intentar dejar de lado esos sueños.

_«No eran míos» _no soportaba aquella situación y tan sólo habían pasado doce horas desde que pasara…

_«¿El qué exactamente? ¿Cómo podía describir lo sucedido?» _No existe una palabra que lo describa, pues no hay nadie que haya vuelto de la tumba para contarlo, exceptuándome. La palabra más cercana para que se entienda sería salto o trasmigración. Sólo habían pasado doce horas desde aquel salto que me había dejado en el cuerpo de William y quería alejarme de ahí. Salir de aquel cuerpo, de aquella casa, de aquella familia, de aquella vida que no era mía.

Para mi sorpresa, mi deseo se cumplió en parte. William se incorporó de la cama, medio soñoliento y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Pero para cuando se miró en el espejo aquel que se reflejaba no era William, era yo. Mejor dicho seguía siendo William, pero el que se reconoció en el espejo no fue él.

Fui yo.

—Cariño vuelve a la cama —dijo Stephanie, la esposa de William.

—Tengo insomnio —contestamos, tanto William, como yo. Parecía como si mi pensamiento se acoplase al suyo. Haciéndole creer que realmente quería decir esas palabras. Al parecer tenía un poco de control y quería aprovecharlo lo más posible—. Voy a pasear un poco, para gastar energías.

—Vale, pero vuelve a la cama pronto, que aunque mañana es sábado, no te vas a tirar todo el día en la cama, ¿Eh? —le reprendió con una media sonrisa Stephanie.

Me puse algo de ropa que William tenía para hacer _footing_. Y me dirigí a la calle, pero no para quemar energías. Me dirigía a un sitio específico, tenía que hacer una última cosa. Ver a mi mujer y mi hija. Mientras iba hacia allí, pensaba en aquello que estaba haciendo. William no tenía voluntad, ningún control. Yo tiraba de los hilos impunemente, mientras que él creía que estaba haciendo aquel paseo por iniciativa propia. Empezaba a entender cómo funcionaba mi poder. En vida debía de haber poseído la aptitud de salir del cuerpo dejándolo en trance. En aquel momento no lo sabía, pero a eso se le llama Proyección astral. Lo que no acertaba a comprender entonces era porqué después de muerto seguía siendo capaz de hacerlo.

Ahora, mientras estoy sentado en el despacho de Mohinder me doy cuenta del significado de uno de los párrafos del libro de Chandra "… al igual que el dedo oponible de los primeros homínidos, abrió una puerta hacia un desarrollo imprevisible del cerebro humano. Las aptitudes especiales pueden acarrear consecuencias completamente imprevisibles a primera vista…"

Y tanto que yo era imprevisible.

Chandra jamás había imaginado algo como yo.

Volviendo al pasado, William se encaminaba con paso firme y decisivo hacia la casa de mi mujer. Mientras que yo me hacía más y más preguntas _«¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Cómo va a reaccionar?» _cuando estaba cerca de mi antigua casa, me di cuenta que aquello era imposible. William tenía su propia mujer y sus hijos. No iba a destrozar un matrimonio para poder recuperar el mío. Pero algo tenía que hacer. Me desvié hacia una de las incontables tiendas de esas que nunca cierran. Y compré papel de oficina, un sobre y un bolígrafo.

Escribiría al menos una carta de despedida para Madeleine. Empecé a escribir la carta, pero acabé arrugando la hoja al darme cuenta de que estaba escribiéndola con la letra de William. Me concentré en recordar cómo era yo. Y escribí aquella carta con las palabras que salían del fondo de mi corazón. No esperéis que os redacte la carta a vosotros. Es algo que quiero atesorarlo en el fondo de lo que queda de mi alma. Metí finalmente la hoja en el sobre y lo cerré con la lengua.

Quedaba lo más difícil. Llegar hasta la entrada de mi casa y resistir los deseos de abrazar y consolar a Madeleine. Fui paso a paso, crucé la calle, el jardín y llegue al porche. Me quedé unos segundos que me parecieron una eternidad en el umbral. Y finalmente dejé el sobre encima del felpudo. Pero cuando me disponía a dar la vuelta, las luces de la casa se prendieron. Ahí se encontraba Madeleine, detrás de la mosquitera, con mi bate de béisbol en ristre.

—¿Quién demonios es usted? —dijo claramente alterada.

Yo estaba un poco conmocionado por su imagen.

_«¡Dios, está preciosa!» _aunque ella seguramente dijera que estaba como una foca. Pero si no contestaba algo, Madeleine llamaría a la policía. Y yo sabía que no dudaría ni un instante en aporrearme con el bate. Menudo genio gastaba.

—Me llamo Billy Baker —el rostro de Madeleine seguía crispado y lleno de incertidumbre—. Conocía a su esposo, Norman Ventris, de la cárcel —aquel último comentario parecía haberle puesto alerta y blandió el bate como dispuesta a atravesar la mosquitera con él.

—Soy guardia de seguridad del turno de tarde —aclaré el malentendido—. Su marido me pidió un último favor. Esta carta —dije señalándola. Madeleine se fijó por primera vez en aquel recuadro blanco que destacaba sobre el felpudo de "Bienvenido". Y en su cara se marcaba que estaba a punto de llorar. Mientras que yo estaba allí, de pie como un pasmarote, haciéndole pasar el mayor disgusto de su vida.

—Era un buen hombre… Su marido era un buen hombre, se lo aseguro —dijo William, no yo.

Me di la vuelta con decisión, pues sabía que si dudaba acabaría metiendo la pata hasta el fondo. William se dirigía de nuevo a su hogar, con su familia. Mientras que yo me replanteaba mi situación. Mi iluso anfitrión tenía en mente sorprender a su mujer llevándole un bol de helado de chocolate con nueces, su preferido. Y se desvió a la gasolinera más próxima, pensando en que mañana era sábado y no tenía que ir a trabajar. Saludó al dependiente y apenas se fijo en la veinteañera que estaba examinando el stand de revistas de cotilleos.

Pero yo si me fijé, no quiero decir de la forma en que pensáis, tenía en mente una idea. Si había podido saltar una vez a William… _«¿Por qué no podía volver a intentarlo?»_ Aún no sabía cuál era el mecanismo que había hecho el milagro de que yo siguiera existiendo. Pero tenía el convencimiento que dependía de mi voluntad. Si yo lo deseaba con todo mí ser, lo conseguiría. Me centré en aquella chica y durante un instante estaba en dos sitios a la vez, mirando la espalda de aquella joven y viendo la revista "Entertainment weekly" tras sus ojos. William ni siquiera se percató del cambio en su mente. De hecho no recordaba la visita a Madeleine, ni la conversación con ella, ni la carta. Esos recuerdos quería guardarlos para mí.

Vanessa, dentro de la cual estaba, tampoco se percató de nada. No tenía ni idea de que tenía un intruso en la azotea. Yo por otro lado estaba eufórico, había conseguido saltar otra vez, por lo que nada me impedía volver a hacerlo. Refrené mi entusiasmo al darme cuenta de que la situación era muy diferente. Estaba dentro del cuerpo de una chica de veintidós años que acaba de finalizar su turno de camarera en un Pub de Las Vegas. Como cualquiera a su edad no tenía ni pizca de sueño y estaba deseando ir a un local de moda en el centro. Masticaba chicle de menta para quitarse las ganas de fumarse un cigarrillo. Y le echaba un ojo al dependiente que más o menos debía tener veinticinco. Yo mientras intentaba acostumbrarme a aquel insólito cambio de mentalidad, pero me encontraba casi como al principio con William.

Descubrí al poco tiempo de estar con Vanessa, que la clave estaba en amoldarse al pensamiento del anfitrión. Si intentaba luchar contra su voluntad a la primera, me encontraba incapaz de dirigirla. Al cabo de media hora, me encontraba en la pista de baile del local, bailando y pasándomelo en grande dentro del cuerpo de Vanessa.

_«Carpe diem. Vive el momento»_ pensaba. Aunque sabía que Vanesa no entendía ni una palabra de latín.

Para cuando había terminado de divertirme, ya controlaba bastante bien este don. Había cambiado más de veinte veces de cuerpo. De hecho ya había dejado de llevar la cuenta. Y descubrí que en cada uno podía hacer cualquier cosa. Ser un espectador, cambiar sus decisiones, o incluso llevar a cabo sus deseos más ocultos. Admito que me embriagué de poder aquella interminable noche.

Pero también descubrí sus límites.

No habían pasado apenas veinticuatro horas de mi muerte y mi existencia se había revolucionado por completo. No podía morir. No al menos en el sentido oficial de la palabra. Aunque matasen a mi anfitrión, seguiría vivo como un ente espectral. Pero tampoco debía de ir arriesgando la vida de aquellos a los que tomaba "prestado" su cuerpo. Me pasé varias semanas así, perfeccionando la técnica. Cambiando de cuerpo en cuerpo. Viendo todos los escalones de la sociedad desde el mendigo que había matado a un compañero de calle por su abrigo. Hasta los esnobs que vivían en mansiones a las afueras de la ciudad.

A principios de noviembre empecé a notar que estaba perdiendo el rumbo. Debía centrarme en una meta, en algo que pudiese completar. Al fin y al cabo ahora podía hacer cualquier cosa, ser cualquier persona. Me acordé de cierto magnate de Las Vegas. Estaba en la mente de bastante gente de Las Vegas. Así que me dirigí al hotel donde todo el mundo sabía, aunque nadie lo decía, que dirigía la ciudad: **El Corinthian**. Salté de uno a otro sin llegar a nada en claro. Linderman había salido de la ciudad, pero ninguno de los empleados del hotel sabía a donde se había dirigido. Acabé encontrando a uno que sí tenía la agenda de viajes de Linderman. El encargado de la galería de arte.

Si eso era arte.

Parecía el tesoro de un dragón avaricioso y egoísta que acaparaba todo lo que pudiese significar algo para otros. Examiné la agenda con detenimiento. Linderman había marchado a Nueva York y se encontraba en unas oficinas emplazadas en la plaza Kirby del centro.

Me disponía a marcharme cuando me fijé en uno de los cuadros. Se trataba de una explosión de enormes magnitudes, que el pintor había emplazado en la ciudad de Nueva York. Con el edificio del Empire State de referente.

_«¿Qué clase de pintor chalado haría semejante cuadro?» _pensé en aquel entonces sin darle apenas importancia. Viajar en avión hacia Nueva York fue un juego de niños. Pero mientras estaba a 10.000 pies de altura sentado en primera clase disfrutando de un buen trago de coñac. Me acordé que también conocía a alguien más en Nueva York. Tal vez haría una visita a Chandra.

Se lo debía.

Me había mostrado mi potencial.

—Apartamento 316 —susurré quedamente, recordando la dirección completa que había leído fugazmente.

**Acto III**

—El teléfono al que ha llamado no está disponible —contestaba por sexta vez la operadora automática, tras llamar al teléfono de Chandra. Tendría que visitarle en persona. Aunque sabía que no se lo creería. Me tomaría por un bromista o un loco. Tendría que demostrarle mi don, cambiar de mente tal vez con su compañero, el tal Gabriel o con él mismo.

Y aun así, aunque me creyera, era posible que me tuviera miedo. Mis dudas se acentuaban a medida que, saltando de mente en mente, me acercaba a la dirección que recordaba. Albergaba la esperanza de que Chandra me pudiera ayudar ha entender qué era exactamente lo que me pasaba. Y en qué acabaría todo esto.

Finalmente, llegué al apartamento, con el cuerpo de una chica que había pasado por allí haciendo _footing_. Me miré coquetamente en el espejo del ascensor sin darme cuenta y pensé que no importaría realmente qué aspecto tuviera. Provocaría el mismo efecto de todos modos: incredulidad absoluta. A medida que cruzaba el pasillo para llamar al apartamento, pensaba en recitarle la conversación que habíamos tenido en prisión, detalle por detalle. Así no dudaría en absoluto.

Cuando mis nudillos, los nudillos de Jackie, tocaron la puerta para llamar. Ésta se deslizó lenta y silenciosamente hacia dentro. La puerta estaba abierta y un presentimiento de peligro le recorrió por todo el cuerpo a Jackie. Superando su congoja, entré adentro. Alerta, eso sí, por si acaso surgiera algún problema.

El apartamento estaba hecho una pocilga, un mapamundi destrozado, un portátil hecho trizas, y varios inquietantes charcos de sangre que estaba reseca. Allí había pasado algo, posiblemente una pelea. Pero no había ni rastro de Suresh o de Gray. Si había habido un asesinato o un accidente grave, pensé, el apartamento estaría sellado con cordón policial. Por lo que la policía no sabía nada aquel incidente. Hice lo único que se me ocurrió en aquel momento. Una llamada anónima con el móvil. Dejaría el misterio de la desaparición de Suresh en manos expertas.

Encaminé mis pasos, hacia el otro objetivo que me había marcado en esta ciudad: El despreciable multimillonario Linderman. Tendría unas cuantas palabras con él. Quería vengarme por haberme mandado a sus matones a por mí. Ahora mandaría a sus matones a por él.

_«Las ironías de la vida»_ su propio cuerpo de seguridad, me proporcionaría la vía para llegar hasta él. Me sentía imparable en aquellos momentos. Nada, ni nadie, podían obstaculizarme. Llegar hasta la plaza Kirby, atravesar el puesto de seguridad del piso inferior y llegar hasta el piso en el que estaba, fue un juego de niños.

_«Demasiado fácil» _pensé, aquello perdía su emoción si no había un poco de riesgo. Finalmente, llegué hasta el umbral de la puerta del despacho de Linderman dentro del cuerpo de uno de sus escoltas personales. Linderman me hizo una seña para que entrara, mientras estaba hablando por teléfono.

—Estupendo, eso está bien, Candice. Llévate al chaval aquí. Adiós —colgó el auricular del teléfono y me miró a la cara.

—Bueno, ya es oficial, Nathan Petrelli es congresista por mayoría absoluta. —dijo con un tono exultante y una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Qué querías decirme Paúl?

—Venía para informarle de un asunto muy serio, señor —dije con todo el respeto que podía disimular, mientras cerraba la puerta—. Creo que puede haber una brecha en la seguridad de este edificio —Linderman parecía extrañado por el comportamiento de Paúl. Puesto que no había saltado la alarma silenciosa.

—¿De qué clase de brecha estamos hablando? —preguntó.

—De mí —dije mientras sacaba la pistola semiautomática de la funda—. Le ruego que deje su pistola lentamente encima de la mesa.

Linderman me miraba con una cara que más que miedo expresaba hastío.

—Últimamente, la gente suele apuntarme mucho con pistolas, ¿sabes? —contesto él un poco molesto cruzándose de brazos después de dejar la semiautomática—. Paúl, no sé qué demonios te pasa, pero te estás jugando algo más que tu trabajo.

—Yo no soy Paúl, señor Linderman —estaba dispuesto a ir al grano—. Mi nombre es Norman Ventris —Linderman no parecía reconocer el nombre, ningún signo de respuesta.

_«¿Es que acaso mandaba a un hombre a la cámara de gas y no se preocupaba de saber su nombre?»_ pensé irritado con la sangre bullendo en mis venas.

—No se acuerda —siseé acercándome un poco más y con el arma más firmemente sujeta—. Usted me envió a la cámara de gas por haber matado a dos de sus guardias.

Al parecer eso sí le hizo recordar algo.

—Interesante —murmuró dijo mirándome de arriba abajo, con ojos ávidos—. Cuando mataste a aquellos dos guardias pensé que tu habilidad estaría relacionada con la persuasión, pero no llegué a pensar en que serías algo así. Es muy interesante.

_«¿Mi habilidad? ¿Pero de qué estaba hablando? ¿Sabía que yo era especial?» _No, no podía ser. Chandra Suresh era la única persona que creería algo así. _«¿Pero dónde estaba? ¿Qué le había pasado?»_

—Supongo que tienes muchas preguntas, Norman —continuó sentándose de refilón en la mesa—. Puede que conteste algunas de ellas, si dejas de apuntarme con esa pistola.

—Prefiero mi método —dije manteniendo la semiautomática a punto—. ¿Qué sabe sobre lo que me ha pasado? —le exigí.

Linderman estaba exultante. Le encantaba llevar la voz cantante en la conversación. Se notaba que era de esas personas que nunca se cansa de escucharla.

—Sabía que eras especial, desde hace bastante tiempo… Debido a un conocido común nuestro, Chandra Suresh. Envié a esos matones para ver qué capacidades tenías. Pero al comprobar que eras tan peligroso… Bueno, decidí que la justicia se ocupara de tu caso. Hay más como tú, gente especial que va por ahí caminando por la vida sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que tiene. Pero tengo grandes planes para nosotros. Y digo nosotros, por que yo también entro dentro de ese saco —seguía pareciéndome que Linderman me estuviera dando coba. Al parecer, quería distraerme de algo importante.

—¿Quién es ese Petrelli? ¿El candidato al congreso? —pregunté debido a que me había extrañado su primer comentario.

—Petrelli no es un candidato, es congresista. Gracias a mi apoyo, por supuesto. Y dentro de poco, gracias a una catástrofe, será Presidente de los Estados Unidos.

_«¿Catástrofe? ¿Presidente?»_ pensé.

—Habla de ello como si estuviera escrito en piedra.

—Bueno, más o menos, escrito en piedra, pintado en un lienzo, es lo mismo. El destino Nathan Petrelli es llegar a la presidencia.

_«¿Pintado en un lienzo?»_ la imagen del cuadro de la galería de arte me llegó en un flash.

—Una bomba —Linderman dio un respingo al ver que yo estaba enterado de ese detalle—. Quiero decir una explosión en medio de Nueva York ¿no? —empezaba a comprender algunas cosas—. ¿Cómo se puede parar? —le exigí con la pistola apretada en su sien y el seguro quitado.

—No se puede parar, la bomba estallará —dijo fríamente, estaba echándose un farol igual que tantos otros que había visto en me trabajo de crupier, lo notaba en su voz.

—Entonces miraré en su azotea —exclame asqueado. La idea de meterme en su mente no me agradaba. Cada vez que me introducía en una mente diferente, un pedazo de mi anfitrión quedaba en mí. Y no quería contaminarme con aquel cabrón. Pero no me dejaba otra posibilidad. Guardé el arma pausadamente y en un instante el pobre Paúl se estaba preguntando qué hacía en el despacho de Linderman. Linderman, por otra parte, no recordaría en absoluto aquella conversación. Pero obtuve las respuestas que buscaba. La Compañía, Chandra Suresh, los Petrelli, e incluso la respuesta a la pregunta que le había formulado a Aarón Malsky varios meses antes sobre los asesinatos que me había inculpado. Pero lo más importante era que sabía todo sobre la bomba. El cuadro de Isaac Mendez, el pintor vidente, que mostraba otra visión y que había sido mandado a destruir antes de las elecciones.

Salí de aquel edificio rápidamente. Borrando cualquier huella en las mentes de aquellos que pudieran recordar algo anormal. Nathan Petrelli podía cambiarlo todo, siempre había sido él. Todo estaba relacionado con él. La bomba estaba atada a su destino y aunque el resto interpretara su papel en la historia. Él decidiría el final. Tenía que encontrar a Nathan, ir a donde fuese posible convencerle de que evitara la catástrofe, al cuartel general del Congresista Petrelli para las elecciones. Podía haber dado la vuelta y marchado a cualquier aeropuerto, listo para desaparecer. Pero prefiero hacer lo más difícil. No sabía que me encontraría con la horma de mi zapato allí.

Ni que estaría a punto de desaparecer.

Llegué hasta el edificio y me disponía a alcanzar el despacho de Nathan, tan sólo estaba a un ascensor de distancia, cuando empecé a notar algo muy extraño. Mi visión, mis sentidos y mi capacidad para controlar a mi anfitrión se debilitaban y no sabía porqué era. Lo último que recuerdo era el ascensor abriéndose en la planta donde estaba el despacho de Nathan y un Haitiano con mirada sombría que hablaba por un teléfono móvil.

—No se preocupe, Señora Petrelli. Tengo el asunto controlado —exclamó cerrando el teléfono.

Después todo era oscuro y brumoso. Sin tiempo, ni sentido. No sabría decir cuanto duró aquello. Un día, una hora o tal vez unos segundos. Pero cuando recobré el sentido y empecé a tener de nuevo el control me encontraba, amordazado y esposado, junto al dichoso Haitiano y una mujer muy mayor que no reconocí en aquel momento de confusión.

—¿Seguro que lo tienes controlado? —preguntó la mujer. Tendría más de sesenta años, pero poseía un porte elegante.

—No, no del todo —contestó su acompañante—. No le he encontrado en su memoria. Parece algo ajeno a esta mente.

_«¿De quien o qué estaban hablando?»_ estaba confundido. Me había sumergido en la mente de este anfitrión demasiado y al parecer me costaba recordar quién era yo.

—¿Pero qué es exactamente? —preguntó la desconocida. El Haitiano se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Mientras tanto me miraba de arriba abajo y se paraba a menudo en la cara. Cómo queriendo verme a través de la piel.

—Creo que es un intruso. Pero un intruso en la mente de este hombre. Como si fuera algo más sutil, más oculto, que un recuerdo.

—¿Qué es lo que querías? ¿Por qué has entrado en estas oficinas? —dijo la mujer mayor, cogiéndome de las solapas de la camisa. Yo, en aquel momento, apenas era Norman Ventris. Mis recuerdos estaban muy profundos. Escondidos bajo capas y capas de pensamientos de mi anfitrión. Y aquellas preguntas no tenían mucho sentido para mí. Pero intentaba encontrar la manera de salir a flote.

—Ocúpate de él, déjale vacío —le ordenó la mujer mayor. Tras un rato viendo mi confusión—. Yo voy con Nathan a la fiesta por la victoria. Volveré más tarde.

El nombre de Nathan me recordaba algo. No sabía qué era, pero sabía que era importante. Mientras tanto el Haitiano siniestro había puesto una mano sobre mi frente. De repente noté que algo iba mal. Las memorias de mi anfitrión estaban desapareciendo. Siendo absorbidas por aquel condenado tipo. Todo, su infancia, sus estudios, su familia, absolutamente todo había quedado vacío. Pero yo aun estaba aquí, en esta mente. El Haitiano paró pensando que su tarea ya había concluido.

—Interesante —dije yo, sí, yo y sólo yo. Aquel tipo no había dejado nada del anfitrión. Nada que pudiera aprovecharse. El Haitiano se giró en redondo, sosteniendo la pistola semiautomática. Le había sorprendido aquello.

—¿Quién eres tú? —dijo intrigado con la voz levemente trémula.

—Soy como tú, especial —la cara que tenía era de absoluta sorpresa—. Has borrado la mente de esta persona. Pero no has podido encontrarme, ¿verdad? Más sutil que un recuerdo es un fantasma —mi adversario seguía teniendo la pistola, pero ahora ya no estaba desprevenido. Sabía a qué me enfrentaba. Ese Haitiano podía borrarme de la mente de mi anfitrión si llegaba a encontrarme. Así que decidí que la mejor defensa era un buen ataque. Intenté entrar en su mente antes de que me disparase. Él se resistía, no sé cómo lo hacía, pero era inútil. Yo estaba luchando por sobrevivir y no cejaría en mi empeño. Finalmente abandoné al pobre desgraciado que había borrado la memoria. Me costaba controlar este nuevo cuerpo, y su extraño poder de anulación, pero su otra habilidad era muy parecida a la mía. Manipulaba la esencia del alma, sus recuerdos.

Pero mientras que yo tomaba y recogía sin hacer apenas daño, él devoraba y destruía absolutamente todo. No tenía pasado, ni tampoco futuro. Pero yo si tenía un futuro próximo. Avisar a Nathan Petrelli. Me dirigí hasta el pabellón donde se celebraba la fiesta de la victoria. Nathan estaba saludando a unos colaboradores de la campaña mientras brindaban por la victoria.

—Congresista Petrelli. Me alegro poder conocerle en persona —le dije. Nathan fingió no reconocer al Haitiano, a pesar de que aquel tipo casi le había secuestrado en Las Vegas—. Tenemos un conocido común. El señor Linderman —Esto tuvo el efecto deseado: Nathan se disculpó ante los colaboradores y me apartó a un lugar más discreto.

—Dígale al señor Linderman que seguiré con el plan. No hace falta que me atosigue —susurró Nathan con una sonrisa forzada entredientes. Una sonrisa, completamente sincera y cómplice, se me dibujó en los labios al oír aquellas palabras.

—Verá, Presidente Petrelli —exclamé poniendo énfasis en la palabra "Presidente"—. No he venido a obligarle a cumplir con el plan, sino todo lo contrario.

—¿Cómo dice? —contestó asombrado, parpadeando confuso y borrando de un plumazo su sonrisa falsa.

—No deje morir a todas estas personas —exclamé seriamente y al ver las dudas en el rostro de Petrelli continué—. No importa las vidas que crea salvar en un futuro dejando explotar a Peter. Las vidas que importan son aquellas que puede salvar usted, ahora.

—¿Yo? —alzó las cejas sorprendido.

—Usted sabe muy bien cómo impedir la catástrofe, Peter no puede. Ninguno de los demás puede. Parar la bomba es su destino —dije antes de darme la vuelta y empezar a andar derecho a la salida. Dos horas más tarde había abandonado al Haitiano en el aeropuerto de La Guardia. Y me hallaba en la cabina del piloto (dentro del piloto) del vuelo 398 de American Airlines hacia Miami. A través del cristal pude contemplar, como una nueva estrella surgía en el firmamento de Nueva York.

Y ahora me encuentro en Nueva York, sentado en el despacho de un tal Mohinder Suresh, mientras examino sus investigaciones. Esperando poder encontrar las respuestas a las preguntas que me he hecho antes de que termine este año que ha sido el más extraño de mi existencia. Pero tengo el consuelo de que yo no he sido el único que ha tenido un año extraño. Claire, Peter, Nathan, Hiro y otros como yo que sólo conozco de los fugaces recuerdos ajenos a mí, también han tenido un año extraño.

En Times Square suenan las campanadas del nuevo año, mientras en la mente de Mohinder arde la cólera y le corroe la culpa por los asesinatos de Sylar. Y yo sólo me hago una sencilla pregunta para él futuro.

_«¿Qué papel interpretaré en el teatro de la vida? ¿Seré un simple espectador? ¿Actuaré entre bambalinas? ¿O seré un protagonista?»_

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? ¿Algún _review_?

Sé que no es una maravilla de historia y que la idea la saqué de una película (_Fallen_), pero todo fanfickero empieza siempre por lo más básico.


End file.
